The Inevitable Battle
by divinevegeta
Summary: A sole survivor of an extinct race forms a team to battle the evil that ruined his life.


The Inevitable Battle

By: Joseph Osborne

In a world mysticated by mist and rumor, live two great factions, the Atlantians and the Kingdom, or the Lusters. This is a story of the last Atlantian and the power struggle between him and the Kingdom.

Living in a world of rumors, mist, and the inevitable feeling of death, lays someone who is not afraid to fight back, Kenshin, the last Atlantian. Kenshin travels this mysterious world searching for rumors or challenges to force his mighty strength out. Kenshin has already been in hundreds of battles and won most of them; however, the battles he lost cost him his only race to go into extinction. Since Kenshin is Atlantian, he was trained in the Heten Misturugi style of sword fighting which uses godlike speed to attack. He wields a sword forged by his gods and a legendary sword called the Dragon Katana. This katana was always thought a story passed down to listen to, but Kenshin found the katana in molten rock covering the ancient, cryptic remains of the Lord of Dragons, Bahamut.

On another part of the world lies the Kingdom or more known to others, the Lusters. The Lusters are a large faction which wants to conquer the world be getting rid of all Atlantians. One man, Cainan, rules the Lusters. Other than Kenshin, there is no one else in the world of Gaia who can challenge him due to his vast war experience. Cainan perfectly wields the Sword of Darkness forged by the King of Demons, Dabura. He attacks in a style that is unknown to everyone except for himself, the Jigone Eye. This style allows the user to instantly copy enemies' attacks and use it right back at them. Fact or opinion, Cainan is someone who is feared by all, even his followers.

This epic adventure will begin as Kenshin is scouting the countryside of Gaia. He comes to an innocent bystander and asks him if there is a town nearby so that he can heal and equip himself. Kenshin finds out that there are actually towns close by called Midgar so he decides to head out. He tells the man thank you and leaves. Approximately two hours later Kenshin arrives at Midgar and visits the local armor shop. He decides to buy two new sheaths for his swords, bangle chain mail, and one rare item called an Earth Rune. Kenshin decides to find out what an Earth Rune is later, but for now, he is going to sleep and heal himself from wounds from recent battles.

The next morning he gets up refreshed but still thrashed and killed from the thought of his whole race gone except for himself. In his mind he is going through the terrible moments of watching his fellow men, women, children die as he is held down powerless from doing anything about it. The attackers were unknown to him and the others, but he vowed to his righteous gods that he would get revenge for his whole race on those who committed genocide.

After the terrible thought is purged from his mind, he decides to go to the Rame, which is a bar, and recruit some people for any travels that he may come up to in the near future. Kenshin hears of someone who has fought the same appearance of those who destroyed his entire race and goes to talk to them. To his surprise, the person is a well-trained woman in melee and alchemy. The woman's name is Genova. She tells him the stories of her battles with them and the rumors she has heard about that mysterious party. Kenshin comes to the conclusion that the mysterious party was none other than the injurious Lusters. He is so infuriated that he decides to go and immediately take revenge without any thought of any kind. Genova tells him that she will gladly help him in ridding Gaia of the Lusters once and for all; however, she thinks that they will need at least one more member who is extremely trained to help them out. Luckily, she had the best person in mind, Osaka. Osaka is greatly trained in all martial arts and has learned to control his chi in ways no one has seen before. With the last member ready, they decide to travel to the Kingdom.

Traveling for two days on foot from Midgar, they come across an old temple which may still hold ancient weapons that they could use to battle the Kingdom with. Kenshin and Osaka traverses into the temple while Genova stays outside. Osaka finds nothing of interest; however, Kenshin finds an old scroll, which tells of something called an "Earth Rune". He remembers that he had recently bought an Earth Rune from the armor shop in Midgar. He takes the Earth Rune out from his pocket and something extraordinary happens. The cryptic scroll gave off a weird light while it came close to the rune and then the scroll appeared in another language. Kenshin decided to read the scroll and he learned something great from it. The Earth Rune was only an apparatus used to discover the second language of the scroll that revealed an ancient sword forged by the gods used to battle evil. However, Kenshin does not want to believe in this because the scroll told of someone, a hero, which would bring the world peace from a great evil. The scroll also revealed a secret power in the sword that could be used to wipe out an entire army in one attack.

Leaving the temple, the only thought in Kenshin's mind was the scroll but he did not let it bother him. They still had a good walk to a town called Central which would take them directly over to the Kingdom where they would fight their worst, most terrible battle of their entire lives. However, for some reason they were not scared. Four days later, they finally arrive at Central but before deciding to go to the Kingdom, they wanted to rest to be in top condition. They headed over to a local spot to sleep their anguish away.

The next morning, they all knew there was no turning back from this point on, the intense battle was going to happen no matter what they thought. Kenshin decides to use both his swords, Osaka decides to use his most devastating chi techniques, and Genova decided to use her strongest melee attacks combined with alchemy. With no time to argue they all single handily walk calmly, but confidently over to Central's devices that will take them over to the Kingdom. Osaka steps into the device first, then Genova, and last Kenshin. When they awoke, they were in the area of the Kingdom's control. They did not know what to think. Were they going to lose, win? Can the viscous Cainan ever be stopped? They would learn these answers very shortly.

Trudging over to the great gates of the Kingdom, something went wrong. There was already an entire army waiting for them when they got there. This could only mean one thing; there was a traitor in the group. Genova stepped out from beside Kenshin and starts to laugh hysterically. Kenshin couldn't understand why she was laughing until he figured out that she had sold them out to the Kingdom. Walking away, Genova tells the remaining two that there was no way in Gaia that they could defeat the Lusters. Getting ready for combat, Kenshin has a horrendous red glow coming from his eyes. This meant he was ready to kill or be killed. THE BATTLE BEGINS!

Kenshin decides to take the left flank of the army that coincides with the side Genova is on while Osaka takes the right flank. Osaka holds his own against the army with his devastating chi attacks, while Kenshin is having a little trouble fighting the army while fighting Genova's melee attacks at the same time. Kenshin understands that he has no other choice but to take out Genova with the rest of the army. Saying a cryptic scripture he read on the ancient scroll, his Atlantian sword began to glow red then bursts into strange flames, which engulfed the sword but did not harm him. With an attack he learned in the Heten Misturugi style, he combined that with the new found power in his sword and used it on the Kingdom's army. No one could see anything. There was a great wave of power heading toward the army and then there was nothing left, except Genova being protected by one of her magic shield spells. Kenshin knew he had to finish her, but his godly sword did not seem to work on her shield, so he decides to take out his Dragon Katana. Genova has heard the stories of the Dragon Katana and did not want Kenshin to use it, so she gets ready to throw a powerful projectile created from alchemy which would drill right through him. Kenshin saw her attack and deflected it away with the katana. He draws the sword back and swings it with a powerful stroke, which looked as if it created a vacuum from behind the blades attack. Genova shields herself once again but does not prevail this time. The swords attack went right through her shield and through her with no struggle from both ends. With the last person from the army gone, there was only one person left, Cainan.

Osaka and Kenshin head through the gates and up to the Kingdom's greatest hall, which would be where Cainan's throne was held. To there surprise, Cainan was already waiting for them at the inner edge of the open gates. Out of rage, Osaka launches a chi attack to distract Cainan and goes in for a kill, but Cainan knew of his martial arts style and counteracted it with his Jigone Eye technique that killed Osaka. Kenshin could not believe his eyes. Osaka was one of the strongest men he had ever met, and he had just died in a split second. This made him wonder if he could even beat Cainan. Cainan starts to laugh about how Kenshin had a scared look on himself. Kenshin could not hear him. He was still shocked from seeing Osaka's dead body lying there on the floor. Remembering all the things he saw his whole race go through, he begins to remember the vow he made to his gods about getting revenge and would not back down now! He draws his Dragon Katana and at godlike speed attacks Cainan, but Cainan blocks all his attacks and eventually breaks Kenshin's katana with one swift attack from his Sword of Darkness. Kenshin backs up, wondering if his Atlantian sword had any chance of defeating Cainan.

Cainan took the few seconds of rest that Kenshin was taking to attack. He was dealing blows that would have killed Osaka ten fold by now. However, Kenshin just stands up and begins laughing. Somewhere in his soul, he knew that Cainan was going down, he didn't know how, or when, just that he was going to be killed. Cainan backs off knowing that something was wrong. Kenshin stood fully erect and draws his Atlantian sword, which began to glow in a way he had never seen before. He knew this was the true power of the sword forged by his gods. Kenshin looks at Cainan and they attack at the same time, dealing blow for blow with no victor in sight until Cainan said something profound. He told Kenshin that his Jigone Eye technique had picked up enough of his moves that he could now copy them and use them right back at him. Kenshin begins to laugh again. Cainan couldn't understand why. Kenshin told him that his sword had no limits. Kenshin knew that he would not walk out of this battle alive, but he did not care. He was going to get revenge for his family, his friends, and his entire race. He drew up all the energy he had in himself and propelled it toward the sword, which absorbed it. Kenshin took one step back and attacked in a manner he had never fought before. In one stroke, the sword Kenshin wielded gave a bright glow and went straight through Cainan in one swift attack. Of course, Cainan died from the attack but Kenshin gave all his energy to the sword. He fell down to his knees terribly weak. Even though he knew he was dying, he was happy. He had revenged his race. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground dead.


End file.
